


A Year of Mystrade Texts

by Anglofile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglofile/pseuds/Anglofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of the relationship between Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade, told through texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year of Mystrade Texts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/gifts).



**January**

Meeting to discuss SH’s latest liasion with the Met, noon. Confirm?

MH

No, ah…something’s come up.

GL

Ah yes, my apologies for your divorce.

MH

Wait…what? How did you…Christ, one or both of you are going to be the death of me one day.

GL

 

**February**

I’m afraid the Norton case must be taken off your hands. Please have the files ready for my associate to pick up immediately.

MH

I’m on a date. Couldn’t you have waited until office hours? Thought it was something down your alley. You could have asked though.

GL

My apologies for disturbing your quest for rebound sex. Needs must, however.

MH

You’re impossible, you know that don’t you? Fine. I’ll stop by the office before I go home. 

GL

 

**March**

They’re fine Mycroft. Too stubborn to be on Molly’s table just yet.

GL

Detective…Gregory, thank you for letting me know, personally.

MH

Figure you knew anyway but I thought you’d rather hear it from me. 

GL

That’s kind of you and I appreciate it. You should take her up on her offer you know. 

MH

Mycroft, this is the second time I’ve had to tell you eavesdropping via CCTV camera is impolite. Thought you were raised better to be honest.

GL

Mother never said anything about lip reading. 

MH

Semantics, your nibs. Pull the other one, it’s got bells on.

GL

 

**April**

We’ve managed to retrieve all of the information from your phone. It’s the least I could do.

MH

Yeah, well after your bloody brother pushed me in the Thames,  _to save our lives,_ somebody better have done something in reparation.

GL

She’s planning on murdering her elderly but very rich aunt. Much as I regret to tell you, she is not in fact that fascinated by murder investigations and forensics because you are _._ I suggest breaking it off now. 

MH

For fuck’s sake. 

GL

 

**May**

I have work to do. Tell your minion to leave.

GL

You aren’t returning my correspondence. 

MH

Tell me, Mycroft, have you ever considered why you’re so concerned with who I shag or don’t shag? 

GL

And don’t you dare tell me issues of national security. I’m a DI, not 007.

GL

Mycroft?

GL

Now who’s not returning correspondence?

GL

 

**June**

I’m not responding to one more cold internal memo from you. I’ve had it. 

GL

All I’m asking for is a quick coffee. 

GL

Talk some things over. Sounds like you need it.

GL

MYCROFT, talk to me.

GL

I’m…not what you need. 

MH

Bollocks. Just come and talk for a bit, yeah?

GL

I can’t. I’m sorry.

MH

 

**July**

Breaking and entering is illegal. You could have been shot.

MH

So’s whatever I promised John in order to get your address. You’re not even here, are you?

GL

I’m in Prague.

MH

You take running away from your issues to a whole other level, don’t you?

GL 

 

**August**

Fine. You don’t want to meet me, let’s talk here. 

GL

Detective Inspector, I really don’t feel like doing this. 

MH

You’re infuriating, smug, imperious, and generally an all-around busybody who makes my life more complicated without even seeing you face to face…but I like you despite and I suspect even because of it. There, truth for truth. Your turn.

GL

You forgot cold when you listed off my personality defects, Detective Inspector.

MH

You’re an idiot.

GL

Sorry?

MH

You’re not made of ice or stone or whatever metaphor you’re going to use. You’re a person, with a real heart, and real hearts don’t listen to reason. Why not listen to it for once?

GL

I’ll be in the park near my flat on Saturday. Figure you’ll be able to find me if you want. I’ll be there with two cups of tea around two. Very unpatriotic, letting a cup of good British tea go cold.

GL

 

**September**

Your brother thinks my girlfriend is leading some double life I don’t know about. Are you?

GL

I think I proved last night I am not anyone’s  _girlfriend._

MH

Ha.

GL

Lovely touch with the lipstick and perfume samples by the way. He thinks I’m dating some international spy. You’re enjoying this little game a little too much I think.

GL

So speaks the kettle. Symphony tonight?

MH

Yeah, well the prat deserves it. It’s a date. Just don’t start any wars on your end and I’ll try to avoid any homicides on mine.

GL

 

**October**

I know those paid days of leave didn’t appear out of nowhere. Admit it.

GL

You looked as if you needed it.

MH

Is that bureaucrat for ‘Being on a high profile triple homicide for three days straight makes you look bloody awful?’ 

GL

Perhaps.

MH

You know you can’t do things like this. I’m not going to be favoured over others because I’m shagging you. I refuse to allow it. 

GL

Would it help if I told you I missed you and I’m finally home from two weeks abroad where I was permitted little to no chances of contacting you?

MH

Now you’re just trying to manipulate me. 

GL

Is it working?

MH

I’ll be over in twenty to talk about professional and personal boundaries Holmes. P.S. A bit. Missed you too.

GL

 

**November**

Mycroft, why did a scary older lady come into my office, give me one look, announced “You’ll do,” and hand me an invitation to Christmas dinner in Sussex?

GL

Did the ‘scary older lady’ wear a blue-green coat with a silver brooch in the shape of a tree? 

MH

Yes, that’s exactly it. Someone you know?

GL

Oh God.

MH

What? It’s not some criminal organization sending a message is it?

GL

It’s worse.

MH

It’s Mother.

MH

 

**December**

The look on Sherlock’s face when he saw us under the mistletoe is one I will cherish until the moment I die. 

GL

He’s still refusing to speak to me. However, John has informed me that my brother wishes to tell me to tell you that you can do better than me and that your standards are horrible.

MH

Just his utter shock…priceless. I can’t even describe how worth it this past year has been, just to see that.

GL

I rather hope it’s been worth it for more than that.

MH

I have you in my life and your Mother’s blessing, of course it is. But you’re the brains of the operation, you tell me. 

GL

I’ll be at your flat shortly to do just that. Happy New Year Gregory.

MH

Happy New Year Mycroft Holmes.

GL

 

**And Finally...**

My flat is completely empty and it isn’t the work of the world’s most thorough burglar. Where are my things?

GL

Were you not paying attention? We discussed this last night.

MH

I was post-orgasmic MYCROFT, I-When you said ‘I could have your things moved tomorrow’…

GL

Yes.

MH

Are we going to have to have another talk about boundaries and the acceptable speed in which to conduct a relationship?

GL

Your lease is up. My residence is nicer. 

MH

That’s not the point. Our relationship can be measured in weeks, Mycroft. WEEKS.

GL

Come home Greg. 

MH

I never said I’d move in with you.

GL

Come to bed Greg.

MH

You’re not playing fair.

GL

Come to  _our_  bed Greg.

MH

 _Our_  bed that I am currently in, conveniently clothed in nothing but your old bathrobe.

MH

You smell lovely by the way, very  _alluring_. One might even say arousing…

MH

Damn it, fine. But we’re still having that talk.

GL


End file.
